


Both Feet In, Plus

by Treerat



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Suggestive, annoying insticntive reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treerat/pseuds/Treerat
Summary: About a year ago, an authoress did this story:https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668324/chapters/19871509In the fifth chapter, Judy had been injured and Nick was fussing over her, including doing a "fox thing" of sniff checking her injury a number of times.  Judy gets exasperated and yells at him to knock it off!I plugged in a comment about Judy making one of those WIDE open statements that makes people/mammals want a time machine so they can go back and prevent themselves from making said statement.  Decided to go ahead a make it into a short humor story snippet.See what you think.





	Both Feet In, Plus

                                                                           Both Feet In, Plus

             “STOP SNIFFING IT!” Judy snapped!

             The fox, Nick, pulled himself back from the rabbit doe.  Judy had been injured while fending off a wild eyed deer stag with a homemade knife made of a length of broken glass with some tape wrapped around one end as an expedient hilt/paw grip.   She had done her flying bunny double foot kick.  While knocking away the stag from his intended victim, he had flailed about with his weapon paw and managed to rake a nasty slash across his police partner’s upper left arm.  Her cry of pain put him in hard attack mode and he finished knocking out said stag with a hard side kick of his own.  After dealing with the perp. Nick called in for medical help while working quickly to get the bleeding under control.  Fortunately, the cut wasn’t deep.  It required eleven sutures and an observation 24 hours in the hospital (the staff had let him doze on the other, unoccupied, bed in her room).  Released with orders to be easy on her arm for a few days, Nick drove her to her place and saw to it that she was settled in okay.  Judy noted her vulpine partner doing something that, as the day wore on, made her feel nervous; he would put his nose close to the bandage covering her injury and take two or three sniffs.  She reassured him that things were fine but he kept doing that sniff check.

             “Old instinct thing for pretty much all canids,” he told her.  “When someone close is injured we…they have the urge to scent it to see if things are alright.”

             On what had to be the 14th  (or was it the 20th?) time, Judy yelled for him to knock it off!

             "Why? What harm is it doing for me to check?"

             "Because...it's like you're deciding that, as prey, I may be too far...gone and you're figuring to eat me!"

             As soon as the last word left Judy's lips, a cacophony of clanging alarm bells, screaming sirens, wailing klaxons, and hooting alert horns sounded in her head. A veritable sea of red flags in a not too gentle wind appears in her mind's eye. The growing expression of wicked glee, plus wide toothy grin, amps ups all of this as she realizes the gaping.... The bunny gave Nick a daggered "this expression WILL destroy you!!!" look that Bogo would not only have envied but been jealous of!

"Don't...EVEN...THINK...about...going...THERE!!!!!" Judy growls out.

             "Too late, Fluff. Been 'there' at least three times already," Nick said.

             His long agile tongue slips out at the left corner of his mouth, licks over his lips until it reaches the other corner to, then, retract into his mouth. If possible, his expression became even more mischievously delighted.

             "Such an oh so TASTY box lunch at the Y you are, Carrots!" he declared.

 


End file.
